


Bad Bad

by holdin_out_4a_hero



Series: You're Mine [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Derek, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sweet Derek, Teen Derek, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdin_out_4a_hero/pseuds/holdin_out_4a_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times bad bitch Kate tried to capture bad boy Derek Hales attention and failed, and the 1 time everyone realized why she never succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August- Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's "Pack"- Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Danny, Aiden  
> Stiles group- Scott, Lydia, Ethan
> 
> They're all in the same grade.
> 
> HEEEYYY GUUYYSS!!! This is my first chapter for my first series of my first fanfiction that I have ever written!! Thanks for being a part of it. ^v^

August-Prologue:

Senior year. Finally at the top of the food chain. Kate couldn't help the smirk from appearing on her face as she watched all the people that she made sure feared her walk by. She was almost finished with her cigarette when she saw him again.

Derek Hale

One of the few people, who not only don’t fear her, is actually feared by everyone along with her, but who also has never even acknowledged her existence.

And just like usual, he walked right passed her without a glance in her direction, stopping with his group of friends, the “ _Wolf Pack”_

She scoffed when she thought the name. Wolf pack? Really? They didn't even choose that name, that’s the name their ‘fellow’ classmates gave them because they’re always together and travel as a pack. All good looking, all different individuals, and all belonging to their Alpha, Derek Hale.

‘This year, he’s mine’

She threw her cig on the floor and stood straight. Just as she was about to strut over to them, him more specifically-

“Watch out!”

When she looked up, a lacrosse stick was shoved in front of her face and caught the ball before it collided with previously mentioned face.

She followed the length of the stick, to the hands holding it, hands with long, thin fingers, and up the arm to the owner being none other than the annoyingly confident, popular jock, as well as one of the aforementioned few that don’t fear her, fucking Stiles Stilinski.

She glared.

He smirked. “Saved your life” he winked, then ran off.

She flicked him off, and turned to see Derek watching Stilinski run off with his eyebrows drawn in. He turned his gaze from Stilinski’s back to Kate, who was watching him. When she saw him look, she was shocked for all of a second, then she flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at him with the flirtiest smile that she could muster.

Expecting him to smile back at her, she was shocked when all he did was make his face blank, and turn around to walk into the building.

She didn’t notice that she was standing with her mouth agape, till Lydia Martin passed her and flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked at her.

“You should shut your mouth, stupidity isn't a good look on anyone” She said, looking Kate up and down with a look of disgust, then she strutted to her group of friends (fucking jocks and cheerleaders), and they all walked into the school as the first bell chimed.

‘Stupid Lydia fucking Martin….. only person more annoying than stupid Stiles fucking Stilinski.’ Kate thought, walking around back, preferring to skip her first class of the second week of school.

‘Derek Hale will be on his knees begging for my attention by winter break.’ She thought with a smirk, pulling out another cigarette and a lighter.


	2. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! All the attention the first chapter of only 500 (more or less) words got gave me such good vibes that I didn't want to let any of you down. Just fair warning, I absolutely HATE Kate...... with a passion........ I just don't like the thought of her ever having touched Derek in anyway, because him and Stiles are perfect and meant for each other. lol. Buuut this is my first story, so if she comes off as a dumb blond, it may just be because I'm not that good of a writer yet, not fully just because of my dislike of her existence.

Second month of school already, and the most action Kate had gotten from Derek Hale was that three second gaze the second week of school. 

The previous day, it was raining very hard outside, and Kate was hanging out in one of the teachers class rooms during lunch, just wasting time because she couldn't smoke, till she realized that she really WAS just wasting time, when she could've been getting hottest guy at school, Derek Hale, to fall in love with her. She had just walked into the cafeteria, when Derek stood up with a frown on his face and sped right passed her. She would've followed him to whatever his destination was, seeing her perfect chance as this was one of the few times he was ever actually alone, but just as she took a step, the bell rang for class and she lost sight of him.

Today, she will make her move.

She had noticed that they had three of their five classes together, but along with him at least one of his friends. She purposely wore her red corset with her black leggings and her black stilettos today to show off her figure. She knows it works on getting any guys, no matter how tough or oblivious they may be. She's positive about it, knows from......experience.

She walked into the classroom to the sight of Derek gorgeous Hale, with his jacket off and his six foot, muscled frame leaning back against his desk as he talked to Danny. He crossed his arms in front of his torso causing the thin material of his dark grey shirt to stretch even tighter across his lick-able muscles. 

She licked her lips and pulled out her phone to make sure her fire truck red lipstick wasn't messed up. She then proceeded to walk to her desk, swaying her hips seductively as she approached them, her desk being the one diagonal to the left and back from him. To her approval, everyone was stopping conversation and looking up as she walked by. She noticed a few of the guys eye's glaze over, and some of the girls faces turn red from having whatever attention they were able to get taken away from them. The room was almost silent, all you could hear was her heels clicking on the floor, and Danny speaking while Derek listened, his eyes on the ground but a soft smile on his face. Instead of walking around, knowing that would defeat the purpose, she decided to walk through their conversation.

"Excuse me" She told them, with the most seductive smile she's ever tried being thrown towards Derek. His gaze snapped up from the floor, to Danny towards her, and he stood up straighter so that his legs weren't blocking the path anymore. She turned to the side, causing her ass to completely grind against Derek's front as she walked by, oh how it must look to outsiders. Probably like she really was grinding on him and he was letting her. She felt him stiffen in that moment, and just as her seductive smile turned into a satisfied smirk-

"What the fuck!"

She nearly tripped when Derek suddenly jumped at the loud outburst, causing his foot to kick her heel. He caught her, and she felt the muscles in his arms flex as he brought her up and tried to steady her. She softly stroked them when they flexed, causing her mouth to dry.

'My gods, he is sexy'

She was about to lean into his arms when they were suddenly gone. Gravity was not her friend today as she had to grab onto her desk to keep from falling again. Once she was balanced, she looked up to see Stilinski staring at the teacher's desk, his face going red, fists clenched at his sides.

'Probably embarrassed by his own lack of control when it comes to his mouth.' She thought, flipping her hair over her shoulder and jutting out her hip so that she can rest her hand on it. 

Suddenly Stiles eyes snapped up to hers, and she raised an eyebrow. His eyes quickly glanced around the room and he saw that everybody's eyes were on him. He let out a little chuckle, but still seemed a little tense.

"Sorry guys, It's… just....." he points at the teachers chair and looks confused. "... I don't think I've ever been in class before the teacher got here... I was honestly worried that I might have been in the wrong class for a second." He scratched the back of his neck looking ashamed, his eyes on the floor.

The whole class chuckled at his innocence, while Kate rolled her eyes at his ignorance. Derek stayed stock still as if he were a statue, his eyes remaining on Stilinksi as if willing him to look up at him. Kate turned her gaze back to Stiles and saw that he was moving to his own seat, the 3rd desk in the row closest to the door, with his eyes remaining on the floor. Not once did he look up. His gaze seemed relaxed while his posture looked a little stiff. In her peripheral she saw Danny and Derek moving into their seats, both their eyes remaining in that general direction.

Just as she was about to bring Derek's attention back onto her, the teacher walked in and called the class to be quiet.

"Sorry I'm late guys, dropped a few of my..." the teacher stopped and looked at Stiles. "Stilinski? I don't think this has ever happened before." She said, a joking smile on her face. Because everyone loves the fucking jock prodigy that manages to still be on top, almost valedictorian, only second to Lydia Martin herself. 

He threw her a lopsided smile that made him look younger than he already was. "That's what I said. Had a moment of Twilight Zone. I had no idea what to do I was so lost..." At the classes chuckles, his crooked, shy grin turned into a confident smirk. "I thought I could trust you?" he finished, winking at the teacher with a shrug.

Derek flinched.

Ms. G closed her eyes and shook her head at the ground. A huff of laughter coming out as she turned towards her desk. "You're right. It's my fault you're always late and you being on time caused you to be disorientated."  The class chuckled some more.

Stiles hummed his agreement, his smirk turning into a smile that wasn't as wide as it normally is when he's just messing with one of the teachers.

Ms. G didn’t seem to notice; she just rolled her eyes at him and addressed the class.

"We'll be working on a short project today that is due next class. It's not worth anything now, but if you want to pass you're next test, it would be in your best interest to finish this assignment on time, because it's half of your next test grade. Don't finish this? Then the highest grade you can get in the class is a 50 F." She held up her hand to keep people from asking her questions. "Yes it's partnered, and sorry, but I already randomly chose you're partners."

There was a collective groan from the whole class.

When Ms. G started listing off the partners, Kate tuned out. Instead she decided on checking out Derek's muscled back as he put his jacket back on. She was busy admiring the broadness of his shoulders when she hears her name.

"Kate and Derek"

She saw Derek's shoulders relax in what looked like relief, then heard a snap across the room. Turning her head, she saw that Stilinski had snapped his pencil in half. Holding a piece in each had, his knuckles turned white from the strong grip he had on them.  He was breathing deeply and his gaze was focused on the back of the person in front of him.

"Stiles and Jennifer"

Stiles jumped and looked up with wide eyes. He turned in his seat to look towards the back where Jennifer Gona sat. He threw her one of his innocent but charming smiles, a cheeky wink thrown in for effects. 'Honestly, can this kid talk to anyone without winking?’ Kate thought, just as Derek slammed his hand on the table. 

It was so loud that it caused the classroom to jump and quite down. He was breathing heavily from what Kate can see. He mumbled, "Stupid Fly" and dropped his gaze onto his desk. 

There was a scoff across the room, but when Kate turned her head, she saw Stiles simply talking and smiling to his partner that had walked up to him, then noticed that everyone had already moved to discuss whatever with their partners.

'Here's my chance'

She stood up and walked around her own desk so that she can sit atop of Derek's. She made sure to lean on her left arm so that her long hair can keep him from having any other options to look at and he would have to look at her unless he wanted to make it obvious that he wasn't, 'Pfft. As  _IF_  he wouldn't want to be looking at me'. She smirked and crossed her legs on his side, so that his arm would be touching her leg.  "Hey Derek, so tell me, how do you wanna do this?" She bit the side of her lip and dragged her right hands fore finger across her thigh, looking at him from under her lashes. "I can head over to your house after school, unless you wanna give me a ride-" She winked "-or you can come over to mines? My parent's are out for the week so I have the house to myself." As she spoke she was dragging her finger lightly on his shoulder, tracing the muscles. When he looked up at her once she finished speaking, she licked her lips, leaned forward a little, and threw him a wink with a seductive smile.  His left eye twitched a little, a fraction of a movement, easy to miss, which Kate would've missed completely if she hadn't been located so close to his face.

He threw his gaze to the right and the front of the room very quickly and immediately looked back into her eyes.

"Library after school, five o'clock. Bring your supplies. See you there."  Kate's eyes widened in shock. 'SERIOUSLY?? NO REACTION AT ALL?!?!?'

Just as he finished speaking, and she was about to start, the teacher interrupted.

"I know this was a short class guys, but that's honestly all that I had planned. So if you guys have all the details you need, feel free to have an early lunch. AND BEHAVE!" She called after Stilinski, because right when she said that we can go he jumped up and booked it. 

Derek stood so quickly that he bumped his desk back, causing Kate to fall backwards. Someone caught her bridal style before she can get too far, and given that the guy who's arms she really wanted to be in was, at the moment, running out the room, she looked up and flailed, trying to get out of his hold.

"DAMMIT GREENBERG LET ME GO!!"

When she was finally able to get her footing, she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a huff and strutted out the room.

She walked into the library and her gaze quickly snapped to Derek. Her was glaring the most focused glare she’s ever seen a person have, and when she followed his gaze, she saw Jen and Stiles sitting on the opposite end of the library.

‘Damn, I didn’t know he had a crush on Jen? Well, honestly? Compared to her I’m a fucking CATCH!! This is gonna be so easy’

The smirk on her face was made even more noticeable with the red lipstick she was sporting, and when she stood in front of Derek and watched as his gaze went from her eyes to her lips, eyes widening, she couldn’t help the smug grin that spread on her face. ‘I knew he would love the color red’

She raised an eyebrow and sat across from him.

“Hello Derek” She leant forward, making sure her bust was easily noticeable.

She saw him throw a nervous glance to the side then back into her eyes. He swallowed and let his features phase back into the smug bad boy that everyone at school swooned over.

“Kate” he responded, lifting one of his own eyebrows.

‘Bingo’

When she got home that night, at the simple hour of 10 o’clock, she was stumped, confused, and in the mood.

She picked up the phone and called him.

“Yo babe!”

She flinched and unzipped her corset. “Greenburg, don’t call me that, I’m only using you till I can get Hale. Get over here before I change my mind”

“Be right there, babe” And he hung up.

As she waited for him to arrive she thought back to what happened in the library.

_“Kate” he had responded, lifting an eyebrow this side of his lips._

_She started, leaning forward a bit. “So-“_

_“Before we have useless conversation, let’s just get this project out of the way?” He interrupted, standing up and leaning against the table in front of her._

_Not that she could’ve if she had wanted to, but she couldn’t help her gaze from traveling very slowly up and down the length of his 6 foot frame._

_“Business then pleasure, got it.” She replied with a wink and a lick of her lips. His left eye did an involuntary twitch again, but he smiled at her none the less and she was once again reminded why though as bad as she may be, when it comes to being in love or in lust with Derek Hale, she was just like all the other girls and guys at school (with a few teachers thrown in there as well).  He was beautiful, no one could deny that, and everyone wanted in his pants._

_~~_

_Kate put her notebook in her book bag when they finished the project, it was only 9:30, and she had plans to make with Derek that were definitely going to take up the rest of the night._

_“So…” She started, flipping her hair and getting closer to him. He had just finished zipping his messenger bag closed, and he gave her an expressionless face with an eyebrow raised._

_“So since we’re done with the business, why don’t we get started on the pleasure?” She whispered as she leaned on him, bringing her hand around his neck and resting it at the bottom. She was so close to him that she could see the mixture of colors in his eyes._

_‘Fucking shit, how can anyone be so gorgeous? It’s as if once I start getting used to one aspect of him, I see another that just makes him more god-like.’_

_His gaze flicked towards the doors and his expression went from blank to angry in a matter of seconds. He stepped away from her and grabbed his bag throwing it over his head to his other shoulder so that the strap crossed his torso._

_When she turned to look, she saw Stilinksi and Jen standing close to each other, and Jen leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. When she pulled away he smiled at her and turned and walked out of the library, waving to the librarian as Jen went back to her books, most likely to work on other homework’s._

_“I gotta go. Good job on the project, so you around.” Derek said, not making eye contact. He was staring down on the phone he had in his hand that he seemed to be tapping at on the border of violently._

_“Wait..But..”_

_“Bye”. And he stormed, short of ran, out the door, seemingly in pursuit. Or with extreme determination to get to his car._

_“What the fuck?” She squealed, only to be hushed by the librarian…_

_~~_

“What the fuck?” She asked again, in the middle of her living room. No matter how many times she thought it over, she just couldn’t seem to get why Derek acted like that.

Then it hit her. Her eyes widened.

“Oh my gosh!  He was going to beat up Stilinksi because Jen kissed his cheek!! He was totally jealous…. So maybe his crush on Jen is bigger than I thought. Doesn’t mean it’s not breakable.” She said to her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace.

‘He will be mine. Sooner or later.’

She thought, just as the doorbell rang and Greenburg walked in.

‘ _Ugh, I guess I can settle for tonight’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so.....believe me when I say... I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY!!!!! I really am sorry that it took so long. I've just been super busy with work and trying to hang out with my friends in the short time that we actually have to hang out and just....... man.... writing is so much harder than I thought. But I'm still trying. and Also, I just have a whole bunch of ideas for other stories that I want to write that I keep forgetting about this one. XP but don't worry, I hate not finishing things. So the updates may not be as often as both you and I may want, but they will come!


	3. October

Kate looked up just as Derek walked through the door.

She noticed just how stressed he looked. He was running his hands through his hair, and was glaring at the ground as if he could burn holes through it.

She came up with an idea.

"Hey Derek! you look stressed!! How about you and I ditch class together and-"

"No"

Derek didn't even look at her. Just kept glaring at the ground and sped right passed her.

_Well that was rude... gosh he's so hot!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahhahaha. I know this was really short you guys!! but I just really wanted to do one where Kate wasn't even able to fufill her plan!! I'll try and end this story soon!! Sorry for taking so long!!!


	4. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, I went to an art school, so we didn't have cheerleaders, so I don't know any of the terminology. XP

November was coming to an end, and still Kate hadn't gotten anywhere closer to getting Hale to asking her out. I mean seriously? Bad Boys always fell for the Bad girl, so what the “FUCK WAS HIS FUCKING PROBLEM?!?!?”

Kate didn't notice she had shouted this allowed till she felt a stinging on her knuckles and realized she'd punched the wall. Luckily it was the end of the day and the halls were empty, no one would avoid her out of fear if they thought that she got into arguments and physical altercations with walls.

She rolled her head to cracked her neck, and continued walking out the building, unable to remember why she was still there in the first place. When she stepped out of the doors, she remembered why.

Derek Hale was sitting on the bleachers with his friends. She watched as Erica and Isaac stood up to start doing some of the moves that the cheerleaders were practicing. Lydia was instructing the freshman cheerleaders with a scary ferocity that had them all in a sweat in seconds, but even with her glare being directed at the girls, she still turned around at the sounds Isaac made when he tripped and crashed into the bleachers when he attempted to kick his leg high in the air.  She figured out what he'd been attempting and started laughing while inviting him to practice with the freshmen, because apparently he could use the instruction more than they did. Everyone was laughing in good humor, and Kate saw even Derek and Boyd crack a smile with a few chuckles thrown in. She grimaced at the happiness they were all showing.

Kate heard celebratory shouted and turned her gaze from the bleachers to the field, where she saw Stilinksi, Whittmore, McCall, and Mahaleani playing a fake game. They had brought the practice nets closer so that they didn't have to use the whole field, and at the current moment McCall and Stilinski were attempting to get the ball past Jackson and into the goal that Danny was blocking. Apparently they'd succeeded because Stiles and Scott were currently running around like idiots with their hands in the air and smiles.

_No surprise there._ Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes. _  
_

_He seems to be in a good mood._ She thought, directing her gaze back to Hale. _Maybe that’s what I needed? To get him into a good mood for him to finally accept that he’s in love with me when I talk to him._

She saw everyone start to pack up their things, and decided now was probably going to be the only chance she got.

She stepped up to the bleachers just as Derek stepped off, his pack right behind him, as per usual.

“Hey Derek” She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and tossing him a flirty smile.

He looked momentarily shocked to see her, and then when he realized who it was, his face went back to a blank expression.   _Dammit, that was not what was supposed to happen,_ Kate thought.

“Uh, Hey…Uh...” 

"Kate" She helped, when his eyes had widened minutely.

"Kate...Hey, Kate" He said, looking uncomfortable. She heard a scoff come from behind him and quickly looked over his shoulder to see Erica and Isaac trying to hold in their snickers….. it wasn’t working.

With a quick glare thrown towards them, Kate dragged her eyes back to Derek’s face, which looked even more frowny then it had a second ago.

“So I was wondering if you were free tonight? My parents are gone this weekend again, and.. I’d really hate to be alone every night” She suggested, turning her tone to a seductive one and biting her lip, knowing it was a move that normally got guys to stare at her lips with lustful gazes.

Apparently, Hale was an anomaly. Because instead of looking at her like she was used to, as if the person she just put the moves on was trying to think of the quickest way to get naked, he was looking at her with a slight grimace of… _IS THAT DISGUST? WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? THAT WORKS EVERY TIME!_

“Uh..” he started sticking his hands in his pockets. _aw,_ she thought, _he’s nervous! that is so cute!!_ “I appreciate the invitation, but no thanks, I have plans tonight.. and tomorrow night… and the night after… and every night after for the foreseeable future” He finished with a deadpan.

He started walking past her, his friends following, but when he was right next to her, she stuck her hand out and grabbed onto his arm, momentarily feeling the muscles flex from surprised before he quickly snatched his arm out of her grasp. She was shocked for all of a second before she remembered what she was going to say.

“She’s not good enough for you, Baby” She spat, momentarily frustrated that he had plans tonight to be with that WITCH! _Fucking Jennifer!_

__

That had him freezing. _Finally, I’ve got his attention_

He slowly turned to look at her, and instead of the normal blank expression, she saw one that she had never seen before… he looked…. confused?

“What are you talking about Kate?” He asked, taking a step back from her.

“You and I belong together Derek. Why can’t you see that?” She asked, changing her tone to a loving adoration one, trying to get him to see that she felt some compassion, so that he can grasp the truth. "I love you, you're mine and I know you love me to. I can feel it. You don't have to hide from me"

Now he definitely took a step back, and gave her a disgusted look. “Go, home Kate, and please leave me alone. I have no idea what your talking about” And with that he turned and ran after his friends, who were currently standing next to Stilinski and HIS friends.

****  
  


_Fine, if I can’t get you to dump her, I’ll just get rid of her._ She thought, crossing her arms across her chest, and watching as they all walked away from her, seeing how Stilinski turned and threw her a concerned glance, putting his hand on Derek’s shoulder. She seethed at the comfort she saw between the two.   _You will be mine Hale, everyone will see, we belong together. Everyone will agree and encourage our love. Just you watch._


	5. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I gotta admit, I may have rushed through my version of this ending chapter because I just really wanted to finish this story and not leave you guys hanging, but even though there were some people that realized crazy doesn't need to be hinted at and it could appear at any time, a lot of people didn't get it and thought her crazy was random, so here I'll do a new version that I will actually think through. If you don't like it, then you know where the "close screen" button is. Band Geeks, that is actually a compliment, I am one, and have been one for over 10 years, so don't think it's an attack on you.

Kate walked down the empty school hallway. Everyone was in the lunch room due to the storm going on outside, and this was her moment. She would finally make him hers.

With a quick look at the reflective window next to the doors to the cafeteria, she checked to make sure her red lipstick was perfect, and her corset pushed up her breast just enough for them to be in your face, without it being publicly indecent. She smiled and winked at herself and turned to open the doors.

When she stepped into the cafeteria, the noise was loud and annoying, as per usual, but she turned her gaze to the back corner, and saw the entire Hale pack hanging out back there, along with some of the popular crowd. Only ones that seemed to be missing were Stilinski and McCall, but since they weren't her focus, she honestly didn't give two fucks.

She stepped onto a table and threw the flute she had in her hand onto the floor, causing a loud metallic sound to resound around the room, and everyone to turn to her, and all the band geeks to wince and look like they're about to cry. Pfft. Fucking babies.

 

She saw Hale turn towards her. Perfect.

"Hey Jen!" She shouted, getting Jennifers attention from the line. Jennifer turned to here with a questioning look in her eyes, but when her gaze lowered to the flute on the floor, her expression turned into one of devastation, and she dropped her tray and quickly ran over to pick up her flute from the ground. 

Her eyes snapped up to Kate.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Why would you do this! I've never even done anything to you, you fucking BITCH" Jennifer was standing up and had her hands fisted at her sides. 'As if she'd dare to hit me' Kate thought, stepping down.

Everyone was silent and only the sounds of her heels on the floor could be heard. She walked right up to Jen, letting her height, with the addition of the heels, tower over Jen as she sneered down at her. 

"He's mine. You better go up to him right now and break up with him in front of everyone, or this won't be the last thing I do. I can be very persuasive and he is MINE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT DATING ANYBODY!"

The doors slammed shut, and Kate only got distracted as she saw that Stilinski and McCall joined the lunchroom drama. Whatever.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. I know you're a fucking idiot but you shouldn't show it to anyone else. I'd say it's beneath you, but you seem to be at the bottom right now, so I guess it isn't." Kate replied to her, with a disgusted look. She saw that Jennifers eyes were starting to tear up and her lower lip was quivering.

 

"Are you gonna cry like a fucking baby now? All you have to do is dump him, and let him know that he belongs to me" Kate grabbed onto her collar and shook her.

"What- What are- I don't know what you're talking about, you fucking PSYCHO!" Jennifer shouted back. Her voice was shaky and she tried to pry Kates hands off of her, but they weren't letting go not even a fraction.

By now teachers had entered the cafeteria, trying to see what was going on. Kate turned towards Hale ignoring the teachers that were shouting at her, watching as his eyes widened in shock as he realized what was going on. "Is this what you want, Sweetie? This chicken shit who can't even defend herself?" She pushed Jennifer back so hard that she tripped over herself and fell onto the floor. "You deserve a REAL woman. Someone who can handle all the man that you are" she said, leering at how Hale stood up straighter and his hands curled into fists.

She turned back to Jennifer, who was clutching her wrist from where she hurt it when she was thrown on the ground. "You want to call me Psycho? Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet... Everyone quickly stood and stepped back as they watched Kate pull a knife that they have no idea how she managed to hide in her tight ensemble "He's MINE!-" she took a step towards Jen. "And you, child, are not going to keep me from what's mine"...

She took another step, and just as she was about to raise her hand she heard...

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!" Kates head snapped up, and she saw that Stilinski's face was red with anger, she opened her mouth to tell him to mind his own business, but he spoke before she could "Okay! That's it!" He shouted.

She watched with her mouth hanging wide open as he marched up to Hale, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a searing kiss in front of everyone.

She was frozen in shock. 

When Stilinski finally let him go, Hale seemed to be dazed and completely unaware of his surroundings, only having eyes for Stiles. 

Kate Shrieked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?! I SAW HIM FIRST! HE BELONGS WITH ME! HE LOVES ME!"

"Kate! You crazy bitch! He's been mine for the past 3 years, and I sure as hell am not letting him go, ESPECIALLY to the likes of YOU!" Stilinski shouted back. He stayed in front of Derek, who finally seemed to be getting out of whatever haze that kiss had put him in. 

Kate cast a quick glance around the room. Save Danny, everyone at the table didn't seem surprised with that kiss, just pissed off at Kate, but everyone else in the cafeteria was as gobsmacked as she, gazes traveling between surprise at the revelation of the long lasting couple, and fear at the knife that she still held in her hand.

"That's...that's not... that's not true! THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE LOVES ME! He-he love me... You love me" Kate stuttered as she started shaking "-you love me... don't you Derek? Please my love, don't hide anymore, our love can be-.. we can be together.. I love you please... admit that you love me..."

Derek looked at her pained, and a little uncomfortable. "Kate, I don't love you... I've never loved you... I don't know why you'd think-"

"BECAUSE YOU DO! BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME! You told me... that day!-"

"What day, Kate?"

"That day in freshman year... When I was in Ms. Hañas class... the lights were off and I saw you... you smiled at me... you turned to the back and said it as the movie was playing... you mouthed that you loved me... I know I saw it..."  
Kate looked down at her shaking hand, positive she had seen this event, when her gaze snapped up she saw that Hale had an anguished expression on his face. "SEE! You remember! Because it happened!! You remember! Admit it!" She raised her hand, pointing the knife at her love.

"I...I do-"  
"I knew It!-"  
"But Kate... That day... That day was the day Stiles had gotten in trouble... he... don't you remember? He was sent to the back of the room because he kept trying to talk to me... we had just passed the 6 month mark in our relationship... he sat right behind you... I... Kate I'm so sorry-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" She shouted, not noticing the cops that were entering through the back doors, guns raised and at the ready. The Sheriff, the school counselor, and the coach coming in along side them. Nor did she noticed the ambulence waiting out front with the other cop cars. "WHY ARE YOU LYING ABOUT THIS DEREK!?!? YOU LOVE ME! ADMIT IT, DAMMIT ADMIT IT! YOU LOVE ME! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE UNDER HIS SPELL! I'LL SAVE YOU! I'LL SAVE YOU AND SHOW YOU THAT YOU LOVE ME JUST AS I LOVE YOU! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM HIM... from HIM!" 

Kate made to jump towards the table, heading straight for Stiles, but before she could get so much as a step, suddenly large arms were wrapped around her, and no matter how much she kicked and screamed, they wouldn't budge. She thought she heard coach calling for a sedative, but after she felt a small pinch on the side of her neck, she just felt weaker, hearing nothing but herself whispering.. "you love me, I know you do... just admit it... I love you.... I love-"

__________________________________________

When she woke up, she was in a hospital room, handcuffed to one of the arm rails. She looked around, and saw a nurse.

"Is he here?"

"Is who here sweetheart?"

"My boyfriend? Derek Hale? He loves me, and he should be here. Can you ask him to come in here please, I would really like to see him" She whispered, her throat was dry, and she accepted the drink the nurse gave her. But after she took the cup away, she looked up into the worried eyes of the nurse.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but there's no one waiting for you by that name. The only Derek Hale I know of is in a relationship with the sweet Stilinski boy so I don't-"

"Stiles doesn't fucking deserve him!" She interrupted. Pulling on the cuff. Her heart rate was speeding up, and the nurse started backing up towards the door, eyes widening in alarm.

"Stiles is filth! He's Scum! Derek is MY JEWEL! MINE! AND STILES BETTER GIVE HIM BACK! I'LL KILL HIM IF HE DOESN'T! I'LL KILL HIM!!!" She started screaming on repeat. "I WANT HIM DEAD! HE CAN'T TOUCH WHAT'S MINE! DEREK'S MINE!"

The nurse stayed at the door watching, but had signaled for the sheriff to come in as well as a doctor. Her parents came in as well, but they stayed far in the back.

The sheriff began speaking "Now, Ms. Argent, you should really think before making threats-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF HE'S YOUR SON! HE'S GONNA DIE BY MY HANDS FOR TOUCHING WHAT'S MINE! YOU'LL FIND HIS BODY IN PIECES! THAT'S IF YOU MANAGE TO FIND HIS BODY AT ALL! HE'S MINE! HALES MINE AND HE STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

Her parents stayed in the corner. Both with disappointed looks in their eyes. Her mother made eye contact with the sheriff and nodded her head, eyes going down in sadness. The sheriff nodded back, and turned to Kate, and sad but hard look in his eyes. and he began talking. "Kate Argent, you are under arrest for-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET! MOTHER! HOW CAN YOU AGREE TO THIS! YOU BITCH! YOU'VE ALWAYS ENVIED ME! I'M PERFECT AND YOUR JUST SLUTTY TRASH! I HATE YOU! FATHER YOU FUCKING PUSH OVER! YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT ME FROM HER!! YOU GUYS DON'T LOVE ME! YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME! I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU! ALL OF YOU!"

As the sheriff finished reading the miranda rights, the doctor put a sedative into her IV bag, and she started fading again. Heart rate slowing down a little. Last thing she heard was the sheriff telling her parent's that since she's 18, she'll be tried as an adult and will probably end up having to plead insanity. "I'm not crazy-" she whispered. "-he's mine! why can't any of you see it! He's..." and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there. Edited to the point where it hopefully makes more sense and no one is confused. I mean in the show she burned down his family against their code, so I don't know why I had to point out why she was crazy, but anyway. If you guys have any ideas on how I could make this better so that you understand it better, let me know, if not then, thanks for your help and I hope this version was better. If anyone does get offended for any reason, then I don't know what to tell you because I honestly don't know what you could possibly get offended by. But I don't know you, so I promise you I didn't mean to offend you. 
> 
> This is unbetad because I don't know anyone. XP ok. thanks!!! ^_^


End file.
